


Kiss of Life

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [14]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark decides to save a drowning human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

Mark missed the sea quite a bit if he was being honest with himself.  He missed the feel of his home and the muted underwater world that he lived in for so very long.  

But never in his life would he regret his decision to save Jack. 

Mark was riding the currents one sunny day, too close to the surface for comfort for most mermen, but as the surface was in the midst of a terrible storm, he thought himself safe from the eyes of humans. 

But as he looped and swirled through the harsh push and pull of the water, he heard an ear-splitting crunching coming from the surface.  A human ship must have mashed against the rocks protruding from the sea floor.  He hoped that no sailors were harmed. 

He flicked his tail and fought the current to get to the source of the noise to find a horrible wreckage of what was at one point, a cargo ship.  What it was carrying, he wouldn’t know, he just assumed random human necessities.  

He was inspecting a few broken boxes when he caught a glimpse of bright green sinking a bit faster than the wreckage into the dark abyss. 

He darted down to wrap a hand around a sinking human and pull him up, but the human had been underwater for too long. 

See, the legends about them were true.  I kiss from a merperson will save a human from drowning, but at a crushing cost to the merperson.  

For Mark to save this dying man, he would have to give up his own tail.  

He would have to give up his underwater home, the people he loved, the life he had always known.  His tail would split and he would grow toes and feet and loose his ability to breathe underwater. 

That seemed like a very tall price for Mark to save a creature that was probably polluting the oceans anyway. 

But he couldn’t just let the creature die.  It seemed to be a boy, no older than Mark himself, and he had already seen Mark’s face and tail as he was trying to pull the drowning man to the surface.  

It was no use, the wreckage was in the way and Mark couldn’t push it away in time for the boy to live. 

Mark looked into the slowly fading eyes of the green-haired man.  Eyes that reminded him of home and life and happiness.  He had to keep those eyes open, keep them looking into Mark’s forever if he could.  

Even if Mark gave up his tail, he wouldn’t die, so could he live with himself knowing that he had ended another creature’s life because he was selfish? 

He couldn’t. 

Mark looked up and around for another human, possibly to save the one he was holding onto, or maybe a sea creature to save him. 

But the storm was still raging above and no humans were in sight.  If they survived, they left their companion to drown. 

Mark sucked water into his lungs, gathering oxygen from the water instead of air for the vary last time before jerking the boy’s body to meet his own. 

He was weak and had obviously given up on life when Mark wrapped a strong hand around a jaw that was peppered with grey and brown hair.  

Mark wrapped his tail around the human and carded the fingers of his unoccupied hand into his hair before slamming their lips together, breathing life into the unresponsive human again. 

It took a few seconds but slowly, Mark felt strength leave his body and the boy’s body twitched as if a spark had shot across his spine. 

Slowly, as if not comprehending anything, the boy with green hair managed to kiss Mark back. After a long moment, the boy’s eyes opened again and he gave Mark a shocked and curious stare.  

Mark had no time for explanations, he pointed to the surface, grabbed the boy’s hand and started to make his way to the top. After a few moments of weaving through the shattered remains of a ship, they broke the surface, the human gasping and spluttering water out and Mark heading toward the beach. 

He knew what would happen if he ever kissed a human and he wanted to be on safe, solid ground when it all begun.  He pulled the human behind him as he was still a small bit weak and as they hit the beach, Mark noticed that the storm had lightened. 

Lightning wasn’t skipping across the land anymore and thunder didn’t shake the heavens.  It was finally slowing to a stop and Mark couldn’t be more relieved. 

He doubted that the human would know what to do when Mark started changing, and to be fair, Mark didn’t either.  This hadn’t happened in centuries because his people tended to stay far below the surface and away from human life, but Mark had to be dumb and rebellious and save a fucking human instead of watching him die like any sane merperson would have done. 

He was going to have to learn a whole new way of life because of his kindness, and hopefully, the person he had just saved wouldn’t just leave him there to die. 

He pulled them onto the sandy beach, pushing the human a little further up than he was before collapsing with his tail still in the water. 

The boy weakly turned on his side to look at Mark, but as soon as blue eyes met brown, agony ripped through Mark’s body and he screamed. 

The boy jerked in surprise and pushed himself up into a shaky sitting position.  The last thing Mark saw before he squeezed his eyes shut from the pain was the horrified look on his face as he watched the gruesome sight of Mark’s tail ripping in two. 

The last thing he heard was a raspy voice say something fanatically in a language he couldn’t understand, but he knew that he would be alright.  He knew that this boy would care for him.  It was safe to pass out with the boy by his side. 

He met the darkness with a soft smile and a hopeful soul. 


End file.
